


A Good Night’s Sleep

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts, LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: Bedtime stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs





	A Good Night’s Sleep

 

 

~~~~Dean and Sam returned bloody and dog tired to the bunker. They both took showers, and bandaged each other’s cuts. Sam went to bed. Dean returned to the library, drank two fingers and went to bed.

  
Castiel looked down at the sleeping Sam. Sam was in pain. With two fingers lightly touching Sam’s forehead, the man relaxed into a sound sleep.

Castiel went to Dean. His timing was perfect. Dean was at that exact moment, between being awake and being asleep. Castiel said, “Dean. Do you see me, standing here?”

  
Dean unconsciously always waited for Castiel’s voice. Opening his eyes, blind in the dark bedroom, he slid out of bed. Gently he reached out for Castiel, the feel of his coat, reminding him, this activity was never to be persued in the day. He pushed Cas in the direction of his desk and chair. He turned Cas around, away from himself and pulled the raincoat off and draped it over the back of the chair. He reached over Cas’s shoulders.

  
Castiel breathed in slowly through his nose, closed his eyes, and tipped his head back slightly. Dean was giving him a full body hug. This was the moment Castiel looked forward to, often waiting weeks until the right moment.

  
Standing on the balls of his feet, just on either side of Cas’s heels, Dean pressed against him, all the way up his back, wrapping his arms around Cas’s shoulders, crossing his hands on his chest.

  
Dean’s head next to his. This is my heaven, thought Castiel.

 

Dean held the knot of his tie with one hand and pulled on the short end, with his other hand. Three times he pulled, and it was undone. Dean’s lips on his neck, he jerked the tie out from the shirt collar, then gripped the lapels of his suit and pealed it off, adding it to the chair back. He leaned against Cas’s back again, as he reached over and then under his arms undoing the shirt buttons. Castiel had made sure the tiny one at the top was buttoned, just to make Dean’s holding him last a little longer. Castiel held his hands up to his shoulders, for Dean to undo the cuff buttons.

  
Dean as he undid them, took the available palms, kissed them and sucked on Cas’s fingers on one hand and then the thumb on the other. Dean ran his hands over Cas’s arms to remove the shirt, which he added to the pile. He leaned his shoulder into Cas’s back, with one arm around to his flat belly, as he pulled on his pant leg near the ankle, raising the shoe up to the level of the chair seat. He rested the point of the shoe on the seat, then awkwardly undid the laces and removed his shoe, then the sock. As Dean did this, the thought occurred for the thirtieth time, and he actually said the words out loud, “What if Jimmy Novak had had a different job? What would you be wearing Cas?”

  
Castiel knew not to answer.

  
Dean placed the shoe and sock on the seat, and did Cas’s other leg. He undid Cas’s belt and pants, and allowed them to fall to the floor. Dean still wearing pajama bottoms, pushed his hips into Castiel’s underwear, as he held his hands around Cas’s hips and groin. Eventually, Dean pulled the underwear down toward’s the pants on the floor, while letting his cheek slide along Cas’s back. When his lips reached the rounded soft curve of his butt, he let go of the underwear, took hold of his hips and gave him a nip on the outermost point of his ass. Castiel’s body jerked, and he smiled. Dean gave the other cheek a nip also.

  
Castiel jumped again and reached his hands behind himself, to fondle Dean’s hair.

  
Dean brought both of his hands to Cas’s hands and held them tight, he moved one foot in between Castiel’s legs and stepped on the underwear. Dean pushed Castiel just enough that he took steps forward, and came out of the clothing. Then holding both wrists with one hand, and his other hand running gently over Castiel’s butt, he walked him to the bed.

  
A shiver ran through Castiel at the warm tickling.

  
Dean turned Cas around and slowly they laid back in the bed together. Dean curled around Cas, stroking his chest, as they went to sleep.

  
In the morning, with a flap Castiel was gone, just as Dean awoke. Dean stretched, yawned, and decided for the thirtieth time, that coming back to the bunker, even on nights when he wouldn’t get enough sleep, it was still a good idea. He got ready for the day and made coffee, and a bowl of cereal.

  
Sam entered the kitchen, “Morning Dean.”

  
“Hiya Sammy.”

  
“You look like you got a good nights sleep.”

  
“I did. It just feels like I have the same dream, great dream, every time we come back to the bunker. Too bad I can’t exactly remember it.” Dean was smiling.

  
Sam fixed a bowl of cereal, “Good dreams are good to have.” He returned to his bedroom saying, “I need a few more hours.”

 


End file.
